JX Men
by Kira-Reen
Summary: This is an AU story about the younger X-Men. It is written from different POVs of students and teachers and is from the establishment of the Gifted school. Includes OCs and Xmen from comics. R&R!
1. Introduction

(A/N: This story is about the X-Men but is set in a slightly altered universe. Also, the education system is not based on anything and thus is rubbish as this writer knows nuts about teaching. The country they are living in is certainly not anything like the real USA(it's Au!) and the entire story is written from the POV of students and teachers but Chapter 1, 2 and most likely 3, are from Bobby and Jubilee's POV, mostly from the latter's. The characters of the x-men will seem a little OC as I have made them a jumble of their comic/evolution/movie universe personas so sorry if you thing they're behaving weirdly, I have also changed some of their powers. Also included are 6 main OCs.The year my story is set in 2005. If a character is not listed here that means that he or she is unchanged or plays a minor role. Don't be too harsh cuz this is my 1st X-men fic.Lolx...hope u like it!)   
  
CharacterAgeRole  
  
The Senior X-Men:  
  
Michael Scott Summers aka Cyclops/Slim23Advanced Math/History Teacher, X-men Leader   
  
Jean Grey aka Marvel Girl/Redd25Part-Time Science Teacher   
  
Katherine Pryde aka Kitty/Shadowcat21Computer Studies and Elementary Math Teacher  
  
Kurt aka Nightcrawler24Geography/History Teacher  
  
Ororo Munroe aka Storm35Geography/English Teacher/Disciplinary Mistress  
  
  
  
Logan aka Wolverine-Phy Ed Teacher/Discipline Head  
  
Henry McCoy aka Hank/Beast33Advanced Science Teacher  
  
Charles Xavier-History/English Teacher  
  
Edwin Ryan Matthews aka Electrode/Ray*23English Literature Teacher  
  
Remy LeBleau aka Gambit24Elementary Science Teacher  
  
The Junior X-Men:  
  
Robert Drake aka Iceman/Bobby18English Major, The Leader of the J X-Men  
  
Marie aka Rogue17History Major  
  
Jubilation Lee aka Jubilee16Mathematics Major  
  
St John Allerdyce aka Pyro18Geography Major  
  
Ewan Munroe aka Spyke18Geography Major  
  
Dani Elk River aka Huntress+18English/Physics Major  
  
Triana Ella Roen aka Raven/Tri* 17English Lit. Major  
  
Tristan Ellin Roen aka Hawk/Tris*17Mathematics Major  
  
Lianne Chong aka Silver/Lee*16Science Major  
  
Krishnan Nayar-Kelly aka Hex/Chris*17Computer/Science Major  
  
Halveni Valeria Gonzalez aka Jade*18History/Computer Major  
  
* means Original Character(OC)  
  
+ the nickname was stolen from a JL character ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1:Orientation Week

(A/N: This story is about the X-Men but is set in a slightly altered universe. The education system is not based on anything and thus is rubbish as this writer knows nuts about teaching. The entire story is written from the POV of students and teachers but Chapter 1, 2 and most likely 3, are from Bobby and Jubilee's POV, mostly from the latter's. Don't be too harsh cuz this is my 1st X-men fic.)  
  
Disclaimer: I definitely dont own any of the original X-men characters or the universe-all of it belongs to the ppl at Marvel comics. But the OCs are all mine...you hear me? Mine! *gives evil laugh*  
  
Archive: Sure, but juz drop me a note 1st at kira_reen@hotmail.com  
  
The JX-Men  
  
By Kira Reen  
  
Chapter 1-The Orientation Week at Mutant High  
  
Bobby POV  
  
Bobby sat on the floor of the auditorium and was utterly bored. Storm was droning on about orientation week. This was the reporting day for the new term Xavier's School for the "Gifted". Unofficially, the school had been established a term ago with just 6 students- Bobby, JuLee, Rogue, Spyke, Pyro and Jade- and 3 teachers, Mr McCoy, Professor Xavier and Storm. But this term was the start of the actual school with around 80 students ranging from 13-18 years of age and 10 teachers.  
  
Year 1 had 20, Year 2 had 21 students, Year 3 had 18, Year 4 had 8, Year 5 had 8 and Year 6 had 5 students. Each year had a Teacher-Mentor who met with them 3 times a week. There were plenty of new kids here who were avidly listening to Storm's instructions about getting around the mansion and which places were off limits. Bobby who had been living at the aptly nicknamed "Mutant High" for the past 6 years of his life already knew all this.  
  
All the kids would be staying here for the school terms and only a quarter would go home during the vacation breaks. The mansion cum school would only be empty during summer.  
  
Storm then dismissed the entire hall full of students and bade them to report to the homerooms they had been assigned to where their Head of Years would be waiting. Storm then led the chattering Year 1s to the English Language Room. She smiled at the oohs and aahs she heard.  
  
The Year 1s had lucked out with Storm thought Bobby. He knew for certain that the Year 2's had gotten Hank cuz Hank had told him. The Year 4s and 5s were being lumped together and he knew that his Year 6 had gotten Professor Xavier because the paper he held had his office printed under homeroom. But that still left the question of who Year 3's and Year 4/5's teachers were. Perhaps it was one of the new teachers. Bobby wondered what the 7 teachers were like and if they knew the entire truth about the school.  
  
The juniors aged 13-15 did not take part in it. But the seniors were recruited for the X-men. The reason was that the seniors had a lighter load as they majored in the subject that they thought would be most useful to them in University and only had to take one or two other subjects, a foreign language and Elementary Science and Math refresher courses (only if they were not mjoring in adv science and math). Also, there was the fact that the juniors were too young.  
  
Bobby turned around the corner and entered the Professor's study. A girl with black-brown hair and violet eyes was seated in the corner. "Hi, I'm Bobby Drake", he said. "Dani Elk Rivers of the Cheyenne", she introduced herself.  
  
"You're Indian?" he asked curiously. "Yeah", she replied and asked, "So are we the only ones here?". "Nah, my friends Pyro, Jade and Spyke aren't here yet", he said. .~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~. ~..~.~.~..~.~.~.  
  
Jubilee POV  
  
"Hey Rogue, you have any idea who our teacher's gonna be?", Jubilee yelled across the hall as they both raced to the Math Room on the 2nd floor. "Ah have no idea darling", Rogue yelled back. They both reached the room to find 16 kids about the same age as them seated on the floor in a circle. "Why the hell is everyone on the floor?" JuLee shouted in her usual reckless way.  
  
"Because that's what the teacher wrote on the board", a dark-skinned tall boy answered her as he coolly pointed at the board which said, "Please sit on the floor in a circle and wait for me as there is a meeting going on. Figure out who has the most number of letters in their name and ask that person to begin the icebreakers. Go in a clockwise direction. Each person must talk about themselves for 30 seconds".  
  
"Oh, all right", Jubilee said before pulling Rogue and seating herself next to the boy. JuLee began observing all the people in her class. Next to the boy, whose name was Chris, there was a girl with very light brown skin and brown eyes with copper tinted black curls. The boy next to her was probably her twin as they both looked alike. Rogue was chatting with a girl who had silver almond-shaped eyes and blue-black hair.  
  
On the opposite side of the room were 3 girls who were giggling girlishly. 'Cheerleaders', thought Jubes as she snorted in dismay. On their left were two boys who were chatting animatedly. Beside them, 4 guys were acting cool and flirting with the 3 cheerleaders. Last of all, a girl who had just come in was seated all by herself in a corner.  
  
Then, another guy came in. He was dressed in typically grunge clothes- black polo shirt and jeans- but the peculiar thing was the red sunglasses he wore in doors. He glanced at all of them before raising an eyebrow cynically and looking at the board.  
  
"So, hasn't anyone started the icebreaker yet?" he asked. The class quitened down a little before Chris got up. "Oh, well I bet my name is the longest so I'll start", he said. Shades came and sat down in the empty space between Chris and Jubilee. Chris said that he was 17 and was of Pan- Asian descent and that he liked to skate and surf. His power was the ability to hack into anything and his major was Computer Science.  
  
Next was the Hispanic girl Triana or Tri, she loved reading and writing and her major was Literature. Next was Tristan, her twin who was 17. Then, the four "cool" guys stood up and introduced themselves as Joseph, Fred, Lazar and Pharin who were 17,17,16,16. The cheerleader wannabes were Carol, Lexy and Janice, who were all 16. The two boys were Kale and Rick who were both 17. The girl in the corner said in a soft voice that her name was Elewyn and she was 16. 'What a wimp!' Jubilee thought as she did not say anything about her childhood or parents unlike the rest who had revealed that they were orphans, streetkids, gangsters, rejected by their parents, lived with foster parents or had a happy family etc.  
  
Next was Rogue's friend's turn and she stood up and said "Hi! My name's Lianne Chong and I'm a 16 year old, Chinese American girl. I have the power to throw silver darts from my hands. I used to live alone with my father who smokes and drinks all the time and I ran away last year. So I am happy for the chance to be here". Rogue stood up next and I was amazed to hear her relate her story to the others. My turn arrived and I told them a bit about myself as well as life on the streets compared to after the Professor had taken me in a year and a half ago.  
  
Finally, it was Shades' turn. "Hi, I hope we can ha ve a pleasant year together", he started out. 'Jeez, who does he think he is-pleasant year together indeed', I thought. "My name is Scott Summers and I was a military brat who grew up everywhere including overseas. My parents died in a crash and I grew up in an orphanage and was adopted by Professor Xavier about 9 years ago. And will be your Mentor and Math Teacher for the rest of the year", he finished. My jaw dropped down-HE was the famous Scott Summers? And he was our teacher?  
  
"You may ask me any questions you have about the school and then will tell you more about the school. Firstly, I would like your help in arranging your desks. All my Math lessons will be conducted here but I will let you choose the formation since this is your homeroom and you will be having Science theory here with either Ms Grey or Mr LeBleau. You may choose your places but I will rearrange you if you disrupt any classes", with that, he went to the side and began moving the tables and turning them the right way up.  
  
When we were done, the tables were arranged in 2 rows. The first row formed a wide 'V' shape and the second row outlined the first. Mr. Summers was a pretty friendly guy. He offered suggestions and helped us discuss. It was just a small job but it was our first one as a class. I discovered that everyone was quite alright and not at all like my first impressions, weeellll...maybe just a bit!  
  
We then began bombarding him with questions and I saw him crack a slight grin at our enthusiasm. Then, a refrain from one of Mozart's pieces played over the PA system. "Alright, guys, it's time to go to the hall. Now remember, you see me every Tuesday first period in the morning, Thursday before dinner and Saturday after lunch. If I can't make it I'll tell your class rep Chris and don't forget to ask me for help if you need it!" he said whilst shepherding us to the hall.  
  
.~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~ ..~.~..~.~.~..~.~ (A/N: Pls R&R, all of u who r authors noe how much this means!:) Aniwae, you can send your comments to kira_reen@hotmail.com if you would rather.) 


	3. Chapter 2: Trials and Tribulations

(A/N: This story is about the X-Men but is set in a slightly altered universe. Also, the education system is not based on anything and thus is rubbish as this writer knows nuts about teaching. Ooops.I made a little mistake concerning Jubilee's powers, I'll change it later so don't take offense Jubes fans!)  
  
Disclaimer: I definitely dont own any of the original X-men characters or the universe-all of it belongs to the ppl at Marvel comics. But the OCs are all mine...you hear me? Mine! *gives evil laugh*  
  
Archive: Sure, but juz drop me a note 1st at kira_reen@hotmail.com  
  
The JX-Men  
  
By Kira Reen  
  
Chapter 2-Trials and Tribulations  
  
Jubilee POV  
  
Thank God orientation is going to be over soon. It's grating on my nerves you know, all this let's get to know each other stuff and then sitting around with nothing to do. Actually.....I like doing that but I want to get to meet all my teachers and besides my real problem is that the trials will be held after orientation.  
  
The trials for the X-Men since there are so many of us now. There are no limited places but whoever takes the trials must be at least 16, which leaves only 21 students.  
  
After the trials, they will award us the title of J X-Men (Junior X-Men) or trainee. J X-Men means that we get to start training under the Seniors immediately in pairs and trainee means that we will have regular sessions with the other trainees but will have to be evaluated before they trust us in the Danger Room. They will of course choose a leader.  
  
"Hey Jubes! Watcha thinking about?", I looked up and saw Bobby shouting at me. "Just thinking about the trials tommorrow", I answered truthfully. "Don't worry, you'll get in", he assured me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Actually I was more worried about you", I said, flashing him a cocky grin. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me over to where the 'old gang' was seated. "Hey guys, have you heard who our five trainers will be?" I asked, unable to stop myself from blurting out the question.  
  
"Obviously Storm and Wolverine", said Spyke before adding,"the others will be from the new teachers".  
  
"Which of them do you think?", asked Jade who had just arrived.  
  
"Well, obviously Scott, Kitty and Nightcrawler", Bobby had on his you-are- all-stupid expression of his.  
  
"But why?"Rogue chimed into the conversation. "Duh! Scott, Kitty and Kurt have all been X-Men for nearly 6 years and were Professor X's first batch. I know Scott will definitely be a trainer because he used to lead the X-Men", Bobby the smart-aleck said. Bobby had told us all about the former exploits of the X-Men a few days ago. He of course knew because he had been living here then.  
  
"What about Jean then?" Spyke asked  
  
"Jean's an intern and is also helping out at the school, she doesn't have time", replied Jade.  
  
"So the trials are tommorrow right?" I asked. "YEEESSS JuLee", my entire table chorused. "So what activites are you guys going to join?" I asked to cover my embarrassment. "Football", came the enthusiastic reply from Bobby's end. "Basketball", said Ewan. "Gardening", that was definitely from Jade. "What about you Pyro?",prompted Rogue. "Pyro, Pyro, JOHN!" Jade shouted at him. "Huh", came the sleepy murmur from underneath his arms.  
  
"I think Pyro ODed on Jap manga again last night", I said with a chuckle. "So what are YOU going to join nosey?" asked Ewan. I could tell he was wondering which geeky club poor lil' Jubes was gonna have to join because of her height. So I just coolly shrugged and said that Rogue and I were probably gonna join gymnastics. The music played and we all went to our respective rooms to get a good night's sleep.  
  
.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~. ~.~..~.~.~..~.~.  
  
The next day  
  
I groaned as the sunlight filtered through th room I shared with Rogue. I panicked and glanced at the clock. There was no need to worry at all- it was only 7.00am. I yawned and tried to get comfortable.  
  
Wait a second its 10.00am not 7! I had to get up. The trials started in 1/2 an hour! I quickly showered and changed before I ran downstairs after making sure that I was clad in my favourite yellow jacket and had my gloves on; towards the basement.  
  
I groaned again as I saw that nearly my entire class was there along with the Sixth Years. 'Arghh...why me. Of all the days to sleep late...' I thought as I made my way to the line where Kitty was giving each of us a blue jumper with a number on it and Jean was recording our names and jumper number.  
  
They then led us to a small room where Professor X was. At that moment, I realized that both Kitty and Jean had been in their uniforms, I wondered if I would get to wear it.  
  
"I will now give you a mission briefing", said PX. "An object has been stolen from the school by a mutant group and you will have to retrieve it. Please make sure you read the information about their abilities before insertion. Our Recon team has larted us to the fact that only 2 of them will be guarding the area at one time. Thus, you will attempt to retrieve the object in pairs. Make sure you follow the X-Men Code at all times. Protect your teammates, always call for backup if needed, never ever endanger the lives of innocents and leave no one behind. Good Luck", the recording finished.  
  
We were led to the Danger Room by Jean. It was shielded by metal sheets. This was the order we went in: Carol and Lexy, Kale and Rick, Pyro and Spyke, Bobby and Dani, the twins, Jade and Chris, Rogue and me, Pharin and Fred, Lazar and Joseph and lastly Lee and Janice. We all drew lots to see who we were up against.  
  
Carol and Lexy went in and came out just 3 mins later, they had faced Storm and Gambit. Kale and Rick came out even faster, they had been beaten by Wolverine and Jean. Pyro and Spkye lasted a little longer but even they were no match for Hank and Kurt. Then it was Bobby and Dani's turn.  
  
Minutes seemed like agony as I kept going over the readouts. Then, the two stumbled out dazed. They had faced Cyclops and Ray. Next the twins faced Shadowcat and Nightcrawler and came out empty handed as well. Jade and Chris came out after facing Storm and Wolverine with Jade looking like death warmed over.  
  
Finally it was my turn. My stomach turned. We were facing Cyclops and Beast. We entered the room cautiously and went in the NW direction as directed. Suddenly, a lance of red light cut through the place where I had just been. I turned around and saw Rogue locked in combat with the Beast. I sent out fireworks to help her but Scott was onto me. I ducked and swerved and kicked-I wasn't going down without a fight. Remembering Rogue, I then looked around for her.  
  
My world was plunged into Darkness and then light, I realized that we were back in the hallway and Rogue and I trudged back to our friends. Pharin and Fred had already gone in and came out after a few seconds with Jean and Kitty. Lazar and Joseph fared no better against Ray and Kitty, nor could Lianne and Janice defeat Gambit and Storm.  
  
We were all disheartened; did this mean that none of us had made it? We would know the results soon. All of the X-Men joined us in our briefing room a while later. All of them were wearing their black uniforms which had the X-symbol on it. Each one was carrying either one or two similar uniforms. One was dark blue and identical to theirs except that JX was stitched on. The other was a light blue and had a white collar with JX sewn on.  
  
"All of you fought well today and reminded us teachers that we have a lot of brushing up to do. Nevertheless, recognition must be given where its due. First, we will call out the names of the 4 trainees. Lazar, Pharin, Janice and Kale please come up and collect your uniforms. The names of the Junior X-Men will be announced during Assembly on Sunday", said Storm. 'What', I thought, 'We have to go up in front of the entire school! Oh well, I may not be one of those who are going up'.  
  
The rest of us made our way back listlessly. I was surprised that it was already 7.30pm! None of us felt like eating dinner so Bobby proposed that we meet for supper at 11 pm. Today was a Saturday and the curfew for us seniors had been extended to 12.30pm, the cafeteria would be empty by 11 as the juniors' curfew was at 10.45pm. Besides, we all were going to be working together and even if we weren't, we would still be together for at least a year.  
  
I felt bone-tired as I plopped down on my bed after a long bath. Rogue had just to bath. I pulled out my new books from the bag under my bed. First was my Advanced Math book. It was not as thick as the one I had seen high schoolers carry. Then, my Foreign Language Spanish or Espanol book-it was pretty thin too. After that came my Social Studies textbook and my Literature book, the Crucible. I had no textbooks for Elementary Science.  
  
"Hey Rogue", I said, hearing her footsteps as she returned from the shower room we shared with 2 other rooms. "Ah see that yah have been looking at yah books. Mah load is pretty light compared to what Ah had to carry in mah first year at high school", she said in that lilting Southern belle voice. Arghh.sometimes that accent of hers really irritated me.  
  
"So what books do you have? I only have 4", I asked to cover my irritation. It wasn't like me to hold back my thoughts-Bobby jokes that my mouth's motto is "Shoot first, Aim later- but Rogue was, after all, the closest thing I had to a confidant. She may seem a little aloof at times and sometimes, just sometimes, I'm jealous of the secure life she had before her mutation showed up, but she's all I have.  
  
She showed me her Ancient Civilizations book, an Elementary Math book, a Biology book, Spanish Language textbook and a Geography book. "Hey we have Spanish together! Do you know who the Spanish teacher is?" I asked.  
  
"Ah have heard that Mr Matthews will be our teacher. Do yah wanna look over some of these brochures? We have tah sign up fer one of 'em tomorrow", she offered me a stack of papers and both of us sprawled on the floor.  
  
By the time we had agreed on our original pick of gymnastics, talked about how great it was to have other mutants our age about and gossiped, it was 10.30. "Ah feel a lil' hungry, how about we go first and wait fer the others?" Rogue asked. "Sure", I agreed.  
  
.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~. ~.~..~.~.~..~.~. (A/N: Pls R&R, all of u who r authors noe how much this means! ^_^ Aniwae, you can send your comments to kira_reen@hotmail.com if you would rather.) 


	4. Chapter 3: Between the Dvil and the Deep...

(A/N: This story is about the X-Men but is set in a slightly altered universe. Also, the education system is not based on anything and thus is rubbish as this writer knows nuts about teaching.  
  
Disclaimer: I definitely dont own any of the original X-Men characters or the universe-all of it belongs to the ppl at Marvel comics. But the OCs are all mine...you hear me? Mine! *gives evil laugh*  
  
Archive: Sure, but juz drop me a note 1st at kira_reen@hotmail.com  
  
Status: THIS CHAPTER IS UNFINISHED  
  
The JX-Men  
  
By Kira Reen  
  
Chapter 3 - Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea  
  
Bobby POV  
  
It's great seeing Jubes and Rogue again at lunch and dinner. I kinda missed those kids you. We're all one big group-Jubilee, Rogue, Spyke, Jade and me. Except for Pyro of course. He seems to be drifting away from us lately and hanging out with a few younger ones who idolize him.  
  
I also know for a fact that he's still in touch with Pietro, better known as Quicksilver. The Professor thinks that Pyro broke off his friendship with Pietro when he joined us last term but I know he hasn't. After all, why else would Pietro leave a phone message with his initials Q.P.M- Quicksilver Pietro Maximillian on Pyro's phone? Pyro's roommate is a Year 3 who couldn't have known the significance and I wouldn't have heard the message if I had not been looking for Pyro.  
  
I'm beginning to have those old doubts again, about whether or not John's a traitor, or worse a spy who's been working for them, all along. Sometimes I feel like I should warn the Professor, but knowing him, he probably has been aware of it all this while. Still....the Professor wouldn't go so far as to make him an X-Men, right?  
  
Talking about the X-Men, the trials were held yesterday. I really do hope I made it. I am almost certain I will but still....one can't help doubting. I think that new girl, Dani will make it in too. Her super strength and sharp sight are well-developed and she puts them to good use. Perhaps they will make her squad leader? I was kind of surprised that they are going to let one of us lead the team-always thought that one of the grown-ups would lead us. Then again, Scott was only 17 when he took charge of the X-Men, even though Storm and Wolvrine guided.  
  
It was great seeing all of my good, albeit older, friends again and even better that they won't be going anywhere alse for a long time. The friends I have now are more like me and understand me better but War, Jeannie, Cyke, Kitty and Kurt are more like family-Cyke and Kitty more so. I was born an only child but ever since coming to the Institute at just 12, I've had so many elder brothers and sisters.  
  
Now though, it's my turn to be an elder brother to people like Jubes and that kid in Year 1, Andrew. But that doesn't mean I don't miss my "siblings". Damn, that dratted music just when off again, I think this is Professor X's way of torture- Mozart at hourly intervals-sheesh!  
  
I made my way down quietly, didn't want to wake up some kid, it was already 11. I was surprised to see Rogue and JuLee eating sandwiches and chatting softly.  
  
"Hey JuLee, Rogue!" I greeted them and then asked "How come you're eating coldcuts?".  
  
"That's all we could fine in tha fridge", Rogue said in a solemn voice, "Methinks that some very hungry juniors just raided it", this with a grin threatening to split her face. I just shook my head in mock exasperation and laughed; that girl had a wicked sense of humor.  
  
.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~.~.~..~. ~.~..~.~.~..~.~. (A/N: Pls R&R, all of u who r authors noe how much this means! ^_^ Aniwae, you can send your comments to kira_reen@hotmail.com if you want to.) 


End file.
